Long Live
by KaidaHara
Summary: After the manga ends the Sohma life goses on. This revolves around my two fav. characters. Akito and Shigure as they find a way to continue on.
1. Chapter 1

Akito rose out of her bed that morning. She could feel that her fever was braking but the illness still sat in her stomach. All she was allowed to do was stay in her bed when she was ill. To her it was humiliating.

"How's my delicate rose this fine morning," Shigure said bringing a tray of tea to her side.

Akito glaried up at him wishing she had something to through at his empty head. Shigure seemed to shrug it off and continue pouring her tea in witch he haned to his girlfriend.

"Hatori estimates you can walk around the Sohma house by tomorrow evening if not sooner," he said in a gental voice that he could only use with Akito. "Are you happy?"

He assisted her into a sitting postion in witch she could sip her tea. "I will never be happy," she told him, "Not as long as I am a bed ridden dog." She paused there wishing for a diffrent choise of words.

Shigure couldn't help but let out the laughter. With Akito, despite her many episodes, he could take down his false front. "Would you like the wendow open love?" he asked perseding to do it anyways.

"Uh... do what ever you like you stupid mutt. Nothing could brighten up my day."

Shigure smiled to her, "Ahh thats right. Today is your twenty-sixth birthday. Well if you weren't sick today I would be willing to give you your present tonight but I guess you'll have to settle for something else."

"I don't care," she said, "This is just one more day closer to the day I die."

It was true. Akito had already outlived many in her position. Some could bearly last past childhood. In Akito's eyes they were the weak.

Shigure nelt down next to his love. Lifting up her chin he staired her in the eyes. "Akito listen to me," he said in his strong voice. "No matter when you die I will always love you. I will morn for your death when it comes wether it's today, tomorrow, or years from now. But I will not morn for you while your still with me and nither shall you. I will just embrase every seconed I live with you."

Akito staired up at Shigure bearly able to blink then she regained herself placing the cup in his free hand. "I want more tea," she said.

"And your wish is my comand, Akito-chan."


	2. Chapter 2

Akito awoke the next morning wrapped in Shigure's imbrace. At first (before she was fully wake) she welcomed his warming toutch. But after relizing he was there she jerked up and started to scream.

"Uh what a loud alarm," Shigure said still half asleep.

"What in the world are you doing here, dog?" Akito asked wrapping her robe even tighter around her waist.

In his groggy state, Shigure looked up at Akito. "Oh Aki-chan," he said playfully, "I just though I would give you some company last night. There was a thunderstorm but like a sweet princess you slept threw it."

"You dispicable mutt," Akito muttered walking out the door onto the wooden walkway. The ground beneath her bear feet was slightly damp and a drizzle continued outside. _It's spring_, she thought,_ it's the time were life begins._

" No matter how beautifull the blossems bloom, they will never grow close to your beauty," Shigure said wrapping his arms around her from behind. At times she would keep up the annoyed master act but in truth she did love Shigure. She just had issues showing her love.

Shigure nuzzled his head beside her's. "Would you like to go out today, Akito?" he asked as if talking to a little child.

"I thought Hatori said I shouldn't," she answered.

He leaned in close to her ear and wispered with hot breath, "What Hatori dosen't know won't kill him."

"The get my clothes and get out of my room," Akito said braking away from his grip.

* * *

The close laid on the floor. They wern't her normal robes. That would be to obious. Instead it was simply a black turtle neck sweater with jeans.

Akito staired at herself in the mirror. "Ugly," she told herself. She turned sideways and observed that her chest looked no diffrent from an elementry student. "Maybe I should have been born a boy," she wispered, "That would have made my life so much easier."

"Are you done Aki-chan?" Shigure asked peeking threw the sliding door.

"STOP BEING A PEEPING TOM!" Akito yelled throwing her shoe at him. Then continued out the door.

"Yes dear," he said nose bleeding on the floor.

* * *

"So were did you want to go?" asked Shigure as they walked down the sidewalk.

Akito gave him a glear. "You mean you didn't make plans. Your the idiot that asked me out here!"

Shigure smiled. "Something tells me theirs a place you wanted to go," he told her reaching for her hand. "Just tell me and I'll lead you there."

Akito paused in thought. Had their been a place she had longed for.

"Take me..." she started but hesatated. "Take me to _his_ grave."


	3. Chapter 3

There was a grave sitting on the far end of the Sohma land. It was cradled with sakura trees and tall grass. But none the less it was still a grave tall holding faded japanese sembols.

"Father," Akito wispered as they aproched the grave site together, hand in hand with Shigure.

"It's been quite a long time since he passed," he said softly.

But Akito didn't listen. She was sucked into a world that only she had lived. A world of her past.

_"Daddy! Daddy!" the young master (or misstress) shouted threw the house._

_The young man turned to see his three year old daughter leep into his embrace. "Ahh, Akito," he said sweetly, "My little sakura blossem. How are you doing today?"_

_"Very good daddy!" she said in sweet reply,"Does Daddy want to go out and play?"_

_The man with silver hair staired into his child's eyes. "No, my blossem," he said, "I love you with all my heart but I am weak. Someday, Akito, you to will share this burden."_

_"What's a burden?" the child asked with idasents._

_The father pondered at the question. His daughter was so young and it was hard for her to understand the world that she was born into. "It is something hard that you must carry for others. As a person of your possition you will someday have great power, Akito, but with that you will have a great burden...someday, my child, you will sacrafice your life for your family."_

Despite her resentment the tears still welded up in Akito's eyes. She sobbed at the very memory of her father. The love and admeration she had for him.

"Shh," Shigure said as he wrapped his over robe aroud Akito's shoulders, "I'm sure he is proud of you."

"I hate this..." Akito finaly said between sobs, "I hate this burden. I hate this life. I even hate myself!"

Akito fell to the ground in tears, at the foot of the grave. Before long she started with a fit of coughing and gaspped for breath. Finaly once she had managed to get her breathing undercontrol Shigure had already picked her up and was carring her back to the main house.

* * *

"You knew that would happen," Hatori said. The two men were sitting in his office, Akito now sound asleep in her room.

"What Tori?" Shigure asked idacently, "You mean the fact that she would choose to go to her father's grave. It was technicly still on the Sohma land.

"I ment you knew her condition would worsen," he snapped.

Shigure tried to remain cool and colective but the emotions were welding up inside him. "You cage her like a bird."

"And you know very well why I do!"

Shigure let out a deep sigh, "Yes. We both know she'll have a year or two at most left. But don't you think you can let her fly once in a while?"

"I wish it was that simple. But she is like china, not a bird. It could be better if she remained behign the glass."


	4. Chapter 4

_Zodiac New Year_

"Careful! Careful! Wide load coming threw!" Kyo yelled as his wife, Tohru, waddled into the Sohma's main house.

"Oh my your really expecting," Uo said smiling.

"Um-hm" chimmed Tohru as Kyo assisted her up the steps. "He's going to come within the next month."

"Is rat boy here?" Kyo asked eager to punch Yuki for old times sake.

Uo nodded, "Yeah, I saw him several minutes ago when Kureno and I got here. But it dosen't matter the banquet's about to begin."

* * *

"Are you dressed?" Shigure said knocking on Akito's screen door.

"Yes," came a faint voice from inside. The door slid open and the beautiful Akito was reviled to Shigure. She wore a kimono of deep chocolate brown, elaborated with detailed pink cherry blossems. Her hair was pinned away from her face with a decoritive comb.

"You look...radiant," the man said.

Saddly his love could care less. She only thought about the burden she carried and how hard it seemed to press on her that day.

"I am ready," she finaly said getting up.

* * *

The festivities were soon set in motion for the cured zodiac and their families. Most were starting new lives with their freedom. Yuki and his spouce, Machi, already had a young boy (who had been mistaken continusly for a girl) and even Tohru and Kyo had a child on the way.

But the mess of families annoyed Akito. _This was once _my _banquet_, she thought, _now there are all theses other people getting between me and my zodiac._

The dinner grew on and atlast Akito's nerve was at it's shortest. Her fingures twitched on the table as she tried her best to keep calm.

"Are you ok Akito?" Shigure said reaching for her hand, whitch she instantly snapped back.

"Must you even ask?" she growled, glaring at him.

He let out a deep breath followed by a smile. "Yes," he answered the retorical question, "because I care about you."

"I hate this more then your tiny dog brain will ever comprehend."

"I thought you loved the banquets. You can see your entier zodiac at once."

Akito's eyes fell on the rest of the room, who chatted and smiled. "They are no longer mine. Once the curse was released I stopped being their master."

"And yet you are still mine," Shigure cooed.

"Don't talk noncence you would leave me in a heartbeat," she spat.

Shigure looked at her hurt for a moment. "Tori only stays because he is the family doctor and he was able to be employed by a local hospital. Kisa and Hiro stay because they have yet to graduate. Me? I am free from the curse but you still have my heart chained."

"Your a dog and if a poodle past by this estate you would be gone to sniff her butt."

Shigure thought how he had indeed done that in the past, but in his defence it was a perfectly briliant way to get to know someone. "Must I proove my love again tonight?" he questioned.

Akito continued to stair away from him. "No, I am anxouse for a full night's rest atleast once of this week."

* * *

The next morning Akito sat out beside a small pond beneath her porch. Slowly she dipped her bear toes in and out of the glisaning water.

"I've come to say good-bye," Tohru said from the door.

The zodiacs who no longer lived there had started to leave waiting to return the next year. Kyo waited in the hall stairing threw the open door. Ready to pounce in a heartbeat if anything were to happen to his wife and unborn child.

"Good-bye," Akito said unthusiasticly wishing for the nusence to leave.

"I hope to see you next year," she said smiling than looked down at her swellen stomach, "and so dose this little boy."

"Just leave," Akito said lacking the energy to beat around the bush.

"W-well ok," Tohru said walking away.

_Why_, Akito thought,_ Why can't I be that happy? Why was I chosen to hold the zodiac burden while all the rest were released? Why can't I have a family that won't betray me? why? Why? WHY?!_


	5. Chapter 5

She had been sick for five days now. There was no fever, no chills or sweats, but instead Akito was sick to her stomach.

Shigure walked into the room carring a tray of tea. For the past few days it was the only think Aktio had managed to keep down. But after on wift she bolted up to the tin bucket placed in the corner of her room.

"I'm sorry," Shigure said rubbing her back softly.

"Stupid curse," she muttered.

"Hatori wants to know if your symptoms have gotten any better?" he asked.

Akito wipped her mouth and staired Shigure right in the eye. He feared her, but never in the way he once did. "Do I look any better. My stomach is torcharing me and I feel over all misrable. Go tell the stupid seahorse that!" she said shoving the bucket at him to clean out.

* * *

"Those were her exact words?" Hatori asked.

"Yeah," Shigure said swearling in Hatori's office chair, "She's been pretty up tight latly."

If the doctor heard Shigure he didn't let on. Silance fell to the room till the dog just couldn't take it. "So have you diagnosed Akito yet."

The air tensend as Hatori advoided eye contact. "I believe so."

"Great. Any idea how long this could last. I'm not sure if I could take much more of my blossem's rebelious state."

"..." Hatori muttered.

"What?"

"Nine months," he repeated, "Although by now I would estimate eight."

Shigure staired at his friend trying to connect the dots. "What do you mean, Hatori?" he asked with a shodow like tone.

"Has Akito had any resent sexual activity?" Hatori continued unphased.

"This is Akito we're talking about. Just because the curse lifted dosen't mean she'ed loosened her grip. Are you-?"

"I just wanted to check is all," Hatori said, "Acording to the test I took on her the results came back positive on pregnancy."

* * *

Her eyes widened. That's what she got for ease dropping. Akito slumpped down on the side of the Sohma building. She held her head and cried with the rain for reasons she did not compreheand.

"I-I only was taking a walk," she tried to reansure herself, "I was only trying to exsercise."

But to Akito's horror the conversation was not done and threw the thin walls it became cristal clear.

* * *

Shigure was unphased. "Are we going the do what we did with the others?" he asked.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. Akito had started sleeping with various members of the house in her teenage years. She had consived two children of Kureno's, one of Hatori's, one of Shigure's, and one that no one was quite sure who it belonged to. But each of the five childrens lives ended the same way. Aborded before Akito had even known about them.

"I assume it's the safest thing to do. Her body can't handle child berth let alone the wear and tear of nine months," Hatori answered.

"Ok," Shigure said trying to ignore the fact that this accadent was unmistakanbly his.

* * *

The tears poured further down Akito's face as she listened further to their conversation. For once in her life she seemed to have developed a soul.

"This child my be a nusance but it is someone to call family," she wispered, "Someone who I can finaly fix the mistakes I have made."

And without another thought she hastedly escaped from the Sohma estate...into the real world.


	6. Chapter 6

Akito walked the rainy streets in a daze. She was confused, hungry, scared, and vulnrable. All feelings she had never experianced in a long time. At some point she had wondred into an allyway and realized just how lost she really was.

"Looking for something," a gravaly voiced said from behind. Akito turned in startaledment. It was just an old man with an unbrella that he now held over her. All Akito could do was stair in his eyes, looking hurt like a small animal. "Come, my raman shop it nice and warm," he said with a smile, "I'll even give you a bowl on the house... something tells me that you've had a long day."

* * *

"Like it?" the owner asked as Akito slurped up the noodles. This was her third bowl and she was just starting to feel warm and full.

"Yes, I've never had anything like this before," she responded.

The man chuckled in a low voice, "You've never had raman? Are you even Japanese?"

"I can asure you sir that I am very much so Japanese."

"Very well," the man said.

A few minutes later a young, smooth voice came from the kitchen. "Father, I just finished up cleaning back there. Should we anounce that were closing for the day?"

Akito's head bolted up and she saw a girl with long brouwn hair and brown eyes smiling sweetly, she was probably 17 or 18 years of age. _No_, Akito thought_, I don't want to go back into the rain_.

"Do you have some were to be, little missy?" the owner asked Akito.

She shrugged but just got up and left. The sun was setting quickly and she could feel the air ice over.

_So tired, _she thought_._

* * *

"Akito are you asleep already?" Shigure asked as he knocked on her door, "I broght some soup."

There was no answer so Shigure let himself in. Suddently the tray fell to the floor with a clatter and shatter. Shigure bolted from the room towards the family's doctor's office shouting, "Akito's gone! The mistress of the house is missing!"

* * *

The rain was now an iregular drizzle but Akito sat on a park bench soaked to the bone. Families past by hurring to get home.

"Family," Akito wispered. She really didn't realize until then that weather she wanted to or not she would have one of her own.

* * *

Ayame walked down the steet and noticed a fimiler face sleeping on a bench.

"Akito?" he questioned himself out loud, "Is that you?"

The misstre's eyes fluttered open and she staired up at Ayame speachless.

"Here let's go to my place," he said.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a bit rushed... my origonal idea I fuigured out wouldn't work with the story line so yeah... I'm glad people started reading this though :3... No i have never read the Twilight books but I am a huge fan of tons of anime/manga and hunger games, bloody Jack, maze runner, max ride, percy Jackson, and a bunch more. Feel free to read more of my fanfics and keep commenting... they make my day**


	7. Chapter 7

Akito walked absent minded with the snake. She was freezing cold and had somewhat of a regret for leaving the Sohma estate.

"Come inside," Ayame said opening his shop's door for her. In an instant the heat hit Akito and she felt blinded by the florescent lights turning on.

"Please take a seat," Aya told her in a calm voice he rarely used, "I just have to make a quick phone call."

Akito staired at the costumes hanging around her. She was speechless and confused, starring blankly at the wall.

* * *

Shigure jumped at the sound of the phone. It had been a long night with no results.

"Hello, Sohma Residence," he said in a monotone voice.

"Well HELLOOO Shigure!" Ayame said with his now usually flamboyant speech, "Mind me asking, but have you lost anything... important... lately?"

"Akito?" he whispered to himself.

"Mmm-hmm," Aya replied "Found the poor think on the streets this morning. She looked like a drowned rat... hmm maybe I should have used different words... but drowned master isn't as good..."

"I'll come with Tori as soon as we can get there!" he said then hung up the phone.

* * *

"Good news," Ayame said returning to the room,"You now have an escort."

"To where?" she asked starting to regain her mind.

"To the ball of course!" Aya shouted playing along.

Akito looked down, "Their taking me home arn't they?"

She was terrified about what they might do to her... to the child.

Aya ignored the question and held out a towel. "Now we must get you out of those wet clothes."

Akito noticed she still wore her robes that were now dripping wet. _I must have looked like an baka_, she thought.

She stood up allowing for Ayame to guide her into a fitting room. Within minutes she threw her robes over the curten and onto Aya's head.

"Oh dear," Aya said.

"What do you mean 'Oh dear'," she growled.

"It seems the only thing I have in your size is this little outfit."

"WHAT!" she said wrapping the towel around her to see what he was holding. In his hands was a short lacy white dress, complete with a petticoat and ribbons. "You got to be kidding me."

* * *

Shigure leaped out of the car faster than Hatori could park it.

"Were is she?" he asked opening the door in a panic.

Akito sat on the floor as Aya forced a bow to her head.

"Hello Gure!" Aya said happily leaving Akito on the ground.

Shigure looked towards his girlfriend. He wore a blank face not comprehending that the girl in the frilly dress and lacy knee highs was his Akito.

At that moment Hatori walked in unfazed by his master's appearance. "Let's go home before her condition worsens," he said unemotional, "We have no idea what a night on the street has done to her health."

"NOOOO!" Akito shriked. Her eyes teared up and her emotions were as unstable as a tornado. "Don't hurt it!"

"Hurt what?" Shigure asked playing dumb.

She laid on the floor and looked into his eyes. She appeared almost to human. As if the years of upholding the burden had finally reduced her to tears, those of witch she still fought to hide. Then she wispred, "The baby..."

"This is getting interesting," Ayame said from the background.

"You knew?" Shigure asked stunned.

Akito couldn't bear talking anymore. She sat there crying letting actions speak louder then words. Shigure knelt infront of her and embraced her as gently as he could.

"Come Shigure," Hatori commanded.

"No... don't... please," Akito cried between sobs, "I... I want... to... keep... it..."

Shigure looked at her and then behind him at his childhood friend.

"We'll talk at home," Hatori said.

Shigure nodded and gently lifted Akito bridal style. As they walked out the door he wispred for her ears only... "I'm with you," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Akito sat in Hatori's office wearing a change of clothes.

"You look cold," Shigure said as they waited for Hatori to rejoin them. All she could do was nod. "Here." Gently he wrapped his coat around her shoulders and hugged her sharing the warmth in the cold Japanese home.

Within minutes the seahorse appeared threw the sliding door. He continued to sit down in his office chair without another word.

"Now," he began but Akito wouldn't let his speech get far as she stared him in the eyes.

"I'm keeping the child," she sneered with the additued she once used towards him when he was a zodiac member.

He reframed from eye contact. "I never said anything against that. I'm just going to tell you the truth of the matter, Akito," he told in a calm, smooth voice. "Your five weeks pregnant. You have to bear that thing for eight more months. Your body can barely take eight days away from the estate. Then there is the matter of child birth. As your doctor I'll tell you honestly that there is no physical way you could give birth even if you were at your best. The fact is that this child will most likely kill you..."

Shigure's grip tightened around Akito as she sat wiped from all emotion.

"...And chances are the child will die too."

Silence floated in the air for several minutes until Shigure spoke up. "Hatori's forgetting to tell you something, Akito," he spoke softly and turned Akito's body towards him. "Your health has been declining for quite some time. We weren't planning on revealing this to you, but..." he started to choke on his words a bit, "...he has estimated that you might not live past one or two more years."

_So I'm going to die anyways_, she thought to herself. "Then that settles it," she said in as strong as a voice she could muster, "If I'm to die then I'll do all in my power to give birth to the heir."

"But-" Hatori tried to say.

"She's made her decision," Shigure said, "Just let her be."

"Very well," he answered, "Akito, from now on your prohibited from leaving the estate."

She nodded then Shigure helpped her to her room.


	9. Chapter 9

Akito sat on her porch, shaded from the summer sun.

"Your not too hot, are you?" Shigure asked from behind.

"No," she answered laying her hand over her stomach.

He smiled and sad beside her. "Just three more months," he smiled. " Then you'll finally be a mother."

"It I live till then," she said softly yet harshly.

Shigure paused for a second then wrapped an arm around her. The past several months had been life changing at lease for the two of them. He had started to notice a side of Akito rarely seen by others. One more loving and motherly. The first month after Akito's decisions to keep the child had been a war between her and Hatori. And even though he still opposes the pregnancy he says nothing of it. In reality he doesn't speak often now days, at least not in her presence. On another note little had been done thus far in preparation for the child.

No one outside the Sohma's walls knew of Akito's condition. Not even her beloved former zodiac knew completely of her condition until about a week ago. Shigure had sent letters out requesting that they return to the family house for the next few months. No one was sure how the rest of the zodiac would react or help but in his eyes he hoped some good could come from bringing the group together. And as much as he hated to admit it, these next 3 months could be the last ones with her. Her condition was slowly weakening and she was becoming paler every day.

"Do you feel well enough to venture around the Sohma grounds today?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Because they will begin to arrive today," Shigure answered.

She sighed softly. "Then no. I would rather stay in my quarters."

"Very well," he said. Then stood up and began to walk away.

As he turned the corner he paused hearing a soft humming from behind. When he looked back at were Akito stood he saw her. Sun sparkling off her face, singing down to her unborn child.

"Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing come baby. The frogs in the pond are calling, come child yes it's true. The trees raise their leaves together, who needs the sun when I have you. Who's in the forest strolling? Soon child it'll be you."

Shigure smiled, "She'll never admit it but I know she'll be an amazing mother."


End file.
